Kingdom Hearts: The Organizations secret weapon
by WhoBettaThanDis
Summary: Sorry for lame title. A story about the organization taking a normal teenage girl from her school, and training her to be 'The One' to help them with Kingdom Hearts. AxelXOC
1. Strange Things

_My first story, it's about an average teenage girl, bored with her life and her school. She wants out and is granted an opportunity that could be deadly. Will she take it? Where is she taken and what will happen?_

_I don't own any characters or settings or the KH plot. I do however own a computer and the main character that I made up. _

**Chapter 1: ****Strange Things**

Okay, today school sucks! It started off cool, my class had P.E: Indoor Hockey and our team kicked ass!! Then we have Maths, with the teacher that gets really angry if you get a question wrong, but says it's okay to make 'mistakes'. What's up with that? Then Interval and now double Science with our crazy, psycho, senile teacher. Gosh; someone shoot me NOW!

"Come on, Alice" Christina, my friend, says yanking my arm and dragging me toward the science lair- I mean LAB. Oh alright I admit it, science would be a cool subject without our dumb teacher. But I do pass all my tests, well me and Aisha, we always cheat off each other. Yeah we're sly, and the teacher's half blind.

Our class enters the lab and we do our ritual: 1. Get out books. 2. Put bag in cubby hole. 3. QUIETLY take a seat and sit patiently waiting for the teacher to start the lesson. Well, maybe in another alternate world. What we _really _do is: Come in after spending a couple of minutes hiding outside the class from our teacher. Grab our books, spending maybe 10 minutes of the lesson blaming the teacher for losing them when actually they're probably in our bags. Sit down on the most uncomfortable stools ever, still yelling and laughing hysterically. Get threatened by the teacher with, punishment sheets, detention and the Disciplinary Deputy Principal, or DDP. You'd think most of us would have grown up by now huh?

Did I mention its Friday? I know. FRIDAY. Everyone looks forward to Friday's; you know the day before Saturday, the first day of the weekend. The school thought it would be funny to put a whole lot of annoying subjects together on what should be the best day, for school anyway. How cruel is that? And it's winter, cold, but not snowing. Doesn't snow where I come from. THANK GOODNESS. Because our school is in a town placed in a big dip/valley thing and it's either really cold or really warm, usually in the same day. More cold in the winter.

Our school's not HUGE only four hundred people, it's a high school with 13yr olds to 17/18yr olds. It's a boy's and girl's school with about fifty teachers and staff (no joke). We wear uniform and it actually isn't that bad, compared to our rival school, where the girls _have_ to wear dorky skirts past their knees and they have a different uniform for all the seasons, for P.E and sports day AND swimming. So to put it bluntly, they're the rich school and we're the… not so rich school.

Anyway, Science. We're meant to be copying down the objectives on the board and writing down the words in the 'special' activity book. And only the really, really smart goodie-good, suck ups do so in silence. My friends (the little of them I have) and I usually make fun of our teacher by whispering things in a mock of her accent. She also has an eye problem so when she's reading a book, she has to put the book right up to her face, and it's too hard to resist mocking that.

My friend starts mocking her height and I can't help myself and burst out laughing. It echoes in the silence. The teacher's glare penetrates my invisible barrier, and I'm open. But the damage has already been done. The class erupts and paper is thrown in both rock and plane form, all around the room. Spitballs fly through the air and land on faces or the whiteboard at the front of the class. People start using books as their small shields and little imitation baseball bats. Thank goodness this is the only class we really miss-behave in.

The idiot that is supposed to be the most popular boy in our class (lets say I'm not in _that_ group, only because I don't like acting like an idiot or slut to get a guy to ask me out) makes a dumb remark and gets told off. I laugh pointing at him and Aisha laughs too, maybe a little too hard but we make our point.

"Hey you, don't you laugh, you have worn my patients' thin" Our teacher says.

"What did we do Miss" Aisha and I say in unity.

Two things we did wrong talked and said 'Miss' instead of 'Mrs'.

"Get in the back room now!" She yells. You know about the eye problem. Well the other part is when she's talking to you; you're not sure if she's speaking to you, or the person sitting next to you, so we just sat there and the whole class goes silent, watching in anticipation.

"Go on, or do you want to see the Principal?"

"Who are you talking to Miss?" I ask, already in enough shit, I might as well say it again.

"Don't back chat me young lady, now go" she says to me. A whole three years I've been in her class and she still hasn't bothered to learn my name, she knows everyone else's.

I get up and take my books with me into the back room. What she hasn't figured out is that getting sent to the back room is kind of like a right-of-passage. Everyone cheers as I walk, smiling, head held high, through the door, but I'm not sure if their cheering because I pissed off the teacher, or because I got sent away.

I hadn't really pissed the teacher off enough to get sent into the back room before. I herd stories such as 'you can smell a dead body in there' and 'if you're quiet enough, you can hear the moans and howls of the spirits trapped in _that_ room'.

First-hand experience taught me it's all a load of bull-shit; it's just really cold storage room that smells of rusting tri-pods.

The purpose of this 'punishment' is to separate a miss-behaving child from the rest of the class so they can get the work assigned done. All it does is gives the naughty kid's a break from real work because the teacher pretty much forgets you're in there and, it gives you an opportunity to bunk without getting caught because of the backdoor. If you do decide to bunk, you got to hope like hell one of your mates will grab you're bag for you after the lesson.

When you hear shuffling feet and see someone appear at the door you know Miss has gone out of the room for a bit. At this particular point the idiot that I laughed at was standing at the door saying "Aha, Shame, you got told off!" Lame.

"Shut up dick, piss off" I reply lamely.

Then I hear a "Leave her alone bro!" It was one of those rare other non-idiotic boys.

"SHUT THAT DOOR! What are you doing out of your seat. Go sit down!" Miss comes back and yells at Dickhead.

"Shame" I mutter as he closes the door and walks away.

I sit in the silence, feeling like a gust of cold wind had just hit me but it's just the room and the slight gap between the floor and the door letting the outside air rush in. I start wishing that somebody would burst through the door and take me away from this boredom I call my life.

Suddenly a dark and scary vortex emerges in front of me. I stand up, not knowing what the hell to expect, then, it happens. A body strolls out of the darkness like it's some sort of portal.

The person steps closer to me and holds out its hand.

"Come with me" a male voice booms with a slight accent. I'm wide-eyed in disbelief and manage to stutter a response.

"Wah- the hell?" He grabs my arm and I feel the hand enclose around my arm.

"Wh- Buh-but, people will n-notice that I'm g-gone" I stutter slightly shocked.

"Haha, look" he says pointing out the little window to the class I was rudely separated from. I see everyone as they usually are, except, no movement. They're all motionless and the birds outside are floating in mid-air, not going anywhere.

"Why?" I ask.

"Look, I don't have time for this, actually I've got the time in the world, but you see, it's not my place to say" he whispers cheekily making me a bit frustrated. But I'm curious and it's like my wish has been granted so I let him drag me away into the vortex, into the unknown.

_Sorry for the __drawn out Chapter. _

_Please Review__ and share your ideas, I need awesome and wonderful ideas. Anything that pops into your minds will be very helpful._

_I promise there will be more KH in the next chapter; this was supposed to set things out, give you an idea of the person._


	2. Burned

_Usual disclaimer__, I don't own any Kingdom hearts Characters or plot._

**Chapter 2: Burned **

The exit to the empty "teleportation method" opens and we step out, the man still gripping my arm like a vice.

Another Organization member stands in the decollated corridor of the strange 'castle'. They walk towards us and stops right in front of my 'personal bodyguard' and removes their hood. The person has spiked red hair, the bright green eyes and I stand waiting for some indication of action.

Finally, a voice.

"So, this is the supposed girl, what took you so long, she doesn't look like much of a fighter" He says, to my capturer. Judgement by appearance is usually wrong and his remark makes me a bit mad, but I keep silent for now.

"No, no struggle, just twenty questions" the hooded fellow replies.

"Aww did the mean, mean man scare you out of talking?" The red-head says to me, waving his finger n my face.

"Watch it, she bites" I say rather agitated, attempting to snap at his finger. I don't take being spoken to like a two year old very well.

"Oh-ho she bites Luxord what are we gonna do?"

"Did you have to say my name, imbecile" Luxord says removing his hood.

"What are you?" I blurt, I'm trying to stay quiet.

"Hmm, we are Nobodies, beings with no hearts, we don't feel emotions, because we can't" Luxord says.

"Yeah right…" I say in disbelief.

"Well you'll become one of us soon, so you'll have to believe me then wont you?"he replies.

"Don't listen to him, the name's Axel, got it memorized?" He says seeing my stunned face.

"What the hell's going on around here? Is this some practical joke? Because it's not that funny" I yell utterly confused.

"Whoa, is she still in denial or what" Axel says.

"Of course I'm still in fricken denial; I'm damn near freaking out here! Can someone please tell me what's going on?" I yell waving my arms around like I'm psycho.

"Okay, okay, come with me, I'll take you to see Xemnas" Axel says.

"Hey, hang on. You're not taking credit for my hard work, I'll take her" Luxord replies.

"Who the hell's Xemnas?" I yell.

"Shh!"

"Fine but, I wasn't going to take credit, for _all _of it" Axel replies a tad sarcastically and ignoring me. They drag me to a door and we enter. It's a white room with other cloaked people sitting around up higher than what I thought was normal.

They drop me and disappear into thin air and appear in their seats. A loud voice sounds, filling the chamber with his authority and I stand in the middle like a stunned mullet.

"Well done Luxord. Now tell me miss what is your name?" Xemnas asks.

"Laceix" I blurt out. Not my name that I say, so I try again but end up with the same result.

"Hmm and what is your weapon and element?" He asks me using the same authority that he used before.

"Dunno" I answer, slightly confused. Who do they think I am; some kind of fighting prodigy or something.

"Okay, Axel, Roxas, you are assigned to help Laceix unleash her element and weapon. Larxene, take her to her room and show her the correct attire. Training starts now." Xemnas orders. They bow in respect and everyone disappears except three who stand next to me, revealing their faces.

"Okay Laceix, you're not officially number XIV until you earn your place." Axel says.

"Wah…"

"Oh Axel, cut the kid some slack, she's obviously still confused. Listen if you want to survive around here, you should listen to me. Come on, I'll show you where your room is" The one that I presume is Larxene says.

"Talk about scaring her, look you'll probably be hanging with us more, so just stick with us, _I'll_ keep you safe" Axel half whispers the last part.

I follow them out of fear and confusion, to a hallway with numerous doors painted on both sides. We arrive at the end and to a door that has X-I-V carved into it.

"And when you're part of the team, your name becomes engraved underneath, see" Roxas says pointing to his door which says X-I-I-I and ROXAS below.

"Okay the rooms are generally nice apart from…" Larxene says as she opens the door.

"…the lack of colour?" I guess at the sight of the bland white room.

"Yeah but you get to characterize it later, you should see Axels' room" Roxas says sniggering slightly at the last part. I don't get it. Shrugging it off I take the black cloak Larxene holds out for me.

"Bathroom's through there" She says pointing to another door in my room. I enter and look myself in the mirror. Taking a handful of water I splash my face still not believing this is real. I hear a small sound and look up into the mirror. I gasp and grab the nearest thing to my hand and I hurl it to Axel who had just snuck into the bathroom.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in here?!" I yell slightly embarrassed.

"Xemnas said 'training starts now'. I thought I could scare your element out of you" He replies catching the soap I threw. "Nice throw, by the way."

"Thanks but did scaring me work?" I ask showing my impatience.

"Err, no" he says, scratching his head. I glare at him until he exits and I change quickly. Stepping out the bathroom the boys sigh loudly with relief.

"You took your time" Roxas says melodramatically.

"I didn't take that long. And if AXEL had waited 'till I was changed-"

"Okay, okay can we go now?" Axel cuts me off. I take a deep breath and nod concealing the small amount of excitement that's rattling around my body. I just notice Larxene had gone and Axel must've somehow read my mind and said:

"Larxene had to see Marluxia, another member." I nod and follow the two into a vortex Axel had summoned.

We arrive at a clearing in the middle of a forest. The scene was beautiful. The sun is setting and it's creating a luminous, deep orange light.

"Okay snap out of it Laceix, Roxas is going to fight you first-"

"FIGHT!! Is this another one of your assumptions, can't we do it some other way?" I say overlapping Axel. He shakes his head smiling, as Roxas comes hurling at me, weapon in hand. I stumble backwards and hold out my hands to block the attack. It works, sort of, my hands absorbing most of the damage, but I fall and I hit the ground hard.

I didn't get a good look at his weapon but it was long, and made of strong material.

We fight for a bit, well, Roxas attacks while I defend myself until he strikes me and I fall to my knees, gasping for breath.

"Axel, I don't think its working" Roxas states after I had fallen.

"Fine, my turn" he replies with a cute but sadistically evil smirk, stretched across his face.

"WHY" I moan exhausted and without any powers.

"Orders" Axel replies, summoning his disk-shaped weapons.

I sigh and stand, awaiting the defeat I am about to receive. Hopefully it doesn't hurt too much. Ha, waste of time being hopeful.

"These are charkrams" Axel states throwing one at me but I dodge it.

He attacks again and I stand and take it. His sharp weapon rips my cloak and penetrates my skin, his fiery right 'charkram' knocks me sideways and I roll along the forest floor. I get up quickly and duck behind a tree, and I notice small drops of crimson blood drip from my arm and staining my customary black cloak.

"You can't hide forever. Did you know one of The Organizations' most important rules is; eliminate the traitors? Just thought you should know" Axel says. Very considerate of him. I hear his feet rustle and he jumps around to the side of the trunk I'm on.

Well he would have found me if I hadn't have climbed, unnoticed up the tree. I can vaguely see the confusion on his face. He creeps back towards the clearing and I pounce on him from the branches above. He looses his balance and as he falls and drops his chakrams. I see an opportunity and I take it, I pick up his weapon, with a bit of pride inside.

It must be showing because Axel shakes his head.

"What're you going to do with those huh? You may think you have the upper hand but do you really know how to use them? Besides I don't think you can do _this_" He says punching a fireball at me. My pride turns to fear as he raises his arms and large orange flames engulf around my feet and creeps up my body.

I scream in pain, unable to move my legs to run. I throw his weapons to the ground but he doesn't stop. The flames amble upward and the pain intensifies.

"Axel Please!! Stop!" I cry. I feel my knees beginning to buckle and I stagger unintentionally. The flames disappear and everything turns black.

---

I wake up in my room, in my bed and I look to my left, flinching slightly.

"H-how are you feeling?" Axel asks. Something in his eyes makes me think he feels… sympathy? Ha, Nobodies, they can't feel... apparently.

"Ah, yeah, I'm fine" I lie hiding the ever so little amount of rage and physical pain I feel. That's another thing; I feel pain and everything else. This obviously isn't a dream which means I'm on my own, my small amount of friends aren't here to reassure me that I'll be fine. I have to watch my back.

"I'm sorry, I don't know, what came over me I-" He pauses and exhales, "I'm sorry" He says again.

I hear running water and singing and I look towards the bathroom. The door opens and a cloaked body appears, smiling.

"Good timing, she's awake and the water's ready, Axel, I prepared it myself." He says.

"Err thanks, Demyx" Axel says going into the bathroom to check something.

"You know, you've only been here for a really small amount of time but, I don't know how to explain this but, Axel has changed, you've some influence on him. He says 'thanks' and he worried a lot when you were unconscious. It's not like him to care-." Demyx says to me quickly finishing when Axel appears in the doorway.

I try sitting up by myself but recline back down after feeling the amount of pain. Demyx grabs my good arm and helps me up. I notice I'm in my underclothes and my right arm is heavily bandaged and throbbing. I stagger to the bathroom with the support of Demyx and the first thing I see is the full, bubbly bathtub.

"Whoa, that's a lot of bubbles" I say wide-eyed.

"Yeah, it's Demyx' healing formula. It works really well" Axel says guiding me to the tub.

"Well, I'm going to just, err, go-"

"No, don't, just stay and tell me; stuff, like the rules" I interrupt Axel, blushing slightly. What am I saying? He smiles slightly, maybe a little relieved that he doesn't have to sit alone and think about how guilty he is. Maybe not.

He looks away as I get undressed and submerge myself in the water and bubbles, covering the transparent surface with the suds, I feel Demyx' weird elixir work in an instant.

"It may hurt" Demyx says. As soon as he spoke my legs begins searing with a sharp pain I'd never felt before, ever. I restrain my screams long enough for me to get used to it. He mumbles something to Axel, the words spoken in a volume too quiet for me to decipher. Axel nods and Demyx exits in a portal.

"So, err what do you wanna know?" Axel asks. I think and the only thing that lingers in my mind is the one question anybody in my position would probably want to know or understand.

"Why me?"

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know for a fact that it probably was better than the first one. Please review, I need an idea of how the stories actually are._

_Next chapter will hopefully be out next week._


	3. Set Up

_P__lease Review, I've had none so far :(. I don't own any Kingdom Hearts Characters, Just the O.C. _

**Chapter 3: ****Set Up.**

Axel hadn't really answered my question, just said "ask Xemnas". I was a bit frustrated with his answer and I still wanted to know, but then he said that I needed to work on my combat. This then brings me to here; alone in my room, my minds loud thoughts interrupting my sleep.

I get up and sneak out of my room; my only clothes are my pyjamas: a white singlet and navy blue boxer-shorts. I saunter down the corridor and around the castle and I reach a staircase going down. I follow my instinct and walk to the bottom, looking up to see how far I've come down. I wander to a massive arched door that has a stunning frame around it and ancient carvings imprinted onto the door.

I can't resist temptation, and I open the doors as gently as I could. A small creak is the only noise made and I close the door, looking around at the massive Library. Hundreds of shelves with even more books are placed next to each other. I walk down aisles scanning the range of books stopping at one labelled 'Prophecies'. I reach out to grab it until I hear a voice.

"Don't touch that one."

I gasp in shock and look in the direction of the voice. Another male member walks toward me. My arm's throbbing faster and harder, consistent with the beat of my heart, and about three times as fast the rhythm of his steps. I hesitate, turning to face the person.

"My name is Zexion. Now tell me, what exactly you are doing in here at this time of night, out of your cloak? And don't say you were sleep-walking, that's something Roxas would say." He says.

"I couldn't sleep, went for a wander 'round the castle, found myself here and Axel ripped my cloak during battle" I answer pointing to my bandaged arm. He nods understandably.

"So Laceix, now that you're here, is there anything you want help with?" Zexion asks.

"Well, umm yeah, what's this thing about me being the 'chosen one'? I don't even know how to fight, let alone belong here." I say

"Ahh yes, the 'chosen one'. In the Prophecy, it is said that they were from a world untouched by heartless but with evil lurking, it's own kind of evil, of course. Your world has some 'barrier' protecting it from the heartless and before, us Nobodies until _I_ figured out how to enter." Zexion explains.

"I hope you guys don't plan on attacking my world" I say wearily. He shakes his head in response. I couldn't help but breathe a small sigh of relief.

"And how do you know, that it's me. There's billions of other people living in my world and-" he cuts me off.

"We have been watching you for a long time, Laceix, so don't you think we know what we're doing?" Zexion says.

"Okay, okay, when will I get my-"

"Weapon? All in good time my dear. Now answer this final question before I send you off to bed. Would you save Axel and Demyx, or any other member if they were in trouble?"

"Of course, I owe Demyx and well, I know Axel can seem a little, _rough _but he means well; err, I think" I answer.

"That's all I needed to know, now get some sleep, I imagine you will have a, busy day tomorrow" Zexion says smirking. I bow respectfully and exit, going back the way I came until I come to my door. I enter and flop onto the bed, unknowingly of how tired I am and I drift off to sleep.

**-Zexion P.O.V-**

After sending Laceix to bed, I hurry and report to Xemnas the discovery I have made. I arrive and it seems like he knew I was coming.

"Any news Zexion?" He asks me.

"Yeah, she hasn't got her element yet-"

"I know, Axel has already briefed me about the battle, anything useful?" He says sounding rather agitated. I gulp slightly.

"Well, I have a theory, she still has her heart. Maybe that's why it's so difficult for her to unlock-"

"Her powers; yes. And to unlock them we have to trigger some other emotion. Brilliant, what do you have in mind Zexion?" Xemnas asks his 'mood' changing rapidly.

"Well if some other members were 'in trouble' she might want to help them. All we need to do is capture someone, Axel and Demyx maybe? I'll set up the stimulation so it looks like they're in trouble. Then, we'll get someone strong and intimidating, someone who is willing to injure another member, or look like they are without giving away the plan to battle her, after she, you know…"

"Hmm good plan, we must not tell anybody about this. It's fool-proof, go get Vexen to help. We will initiate it tomorrow, for now, let her rest." He says, laughing evilly afterwards. I bow respectfully; exit and I start setting up the stimulation. There's no rest for the wicked.

**-End of Zexions P.O.V- **

"Wake up Laceix, WAKE UP!!" I open my eyes slightly and shut them again.

"What, it's not even my name…" I groan, trying to ignore the sound coming from Roxas's mouth.

"What? Something's wrong, you gotta WAKE UP!" He yells, shaking me violently. I can tell he's getting a little frustrated.

"What?" I ask confused, keeping my eyes closed.

"Axel and Demyx are missing" he says. I sit up straight, instantly.

"What!!" I yell.

"Yeah, they're not in their rooms and we can't find them anywhere in the castle. Xemnas wants to see you right away, this maybe your first mission and he wants to brief you first." Roxas says. I nod and jump out of bed, nearly knocking him over.

"Uh, you're not going to get dressed?" Roxas asks.

"Into what? My cloak got taken to get fixed or replaced or something. This is all I got or my school uniform but I not putting that on" I say in a hurry. Roxas nods and agrees to take me to Xemnas. I don't know why I felt in a rush to save Axel and Demyx; maybe I'm just excited about my first mission? It's possible.

"How was you're first sleep in the 'stronghold'?" He asks as we walk briskly.

"Horrible! It's too bright, even in the dark, the room's too light to sleep in properly." I explain. He laughs, and I join in too.

"In there" Roxas says, pointing in a door, with no indication of himself entering with me.

"By myself?!" I whisper loudly.

"Yeah, look Xemnas'll explain everything. I'm sure you'll be fine" He reassures me.

"Liar" I accuse. He smiles slightly and pushes me into the room.

"Ahh good morning Laceix, have a good sleep?" Xemnas asks as soon as he spots me striding toward him.

"Ha! Yeah, alright" I lie casually.

"Good because you will be going out into the field today. We have spotted Axel and Demyx; they are in danger and need help. Your help." He says.

"Don't I get a partner or someth-"

"No. This is to test your skill and your faith towards the Organization. Where is your coat?" he says. I shrug at the last part.

"Hmm okay, so how'd they get captured? Did the perpetrator just waltz into the castle and take them in the middle of the night, without anybody noticing a thing?" I ask rather suspicious.

"We don't know all the details at this point. You must hurry and save them. Step onto that platform and we'll teleport you to the destination." Xemnas says nudging me toward the platform. I had just noticed Zexion sitting at a chair and another member with long dirty blonde hair with their back to me. I step onto it and as the light rises, I realize something important. I'm about to say something but it's too late.

The room disappears and is replaced by a dark, mysterious place, with little specks of light representing lamps scattered along the sides of a long, wide court and the ground is made of concrete. I hear running water and see small streams flow at the sides, behind the only light source, besides the stars above.

"I still haven't got anything to defend myself with!!" I yell to Xemnas as if he could still hear me, kicking the ground slightly angry.

"Help, help!" I hear a voice wail in the distance.

"Keep still Demyx, I'm trying get, free!" A fiery voice yells. Both voices are slightly muffled.

"Axel? Demyx!" I call out. No sound for a while until I hear something else.

"Ouch! Ow! AXEL!" I race in the direction of the sound and find both Axel and Demyx tied together with a pole in between. They had their backs to one another and a bag over their heads; and I race over and rip the bags off.

"Laceix!! If I wasn't tied up right now, I'd hug you" Demyx says overjoyed at my appearance. Axel grins and begins to speak but stops and his expression changes from relief to hatred. I hear clapping and I turn to face a person in the same black coat as Axel and Demyx are wearing.

"Well, well, well, so you're the 'chosen one' huh? Lacey, isn't it? Ha. I don't know why those idiots believe the prophecy; you're nothing but a useless _girl_." The new figure says revealing their face.

"And you are?" I ask bottling up my anger.

"I am The Graceful Assassin, Marluxia"

"Haha, no; you must have misunderstood the question. When I said 'and you are' I meant 'are you a boy or a girl'?" I mock. Axel laughs hysterically and Demyx tries not to but he is heard.

"Why you insignificant little witch!" He yells, launching himself at me with his weapon drawn. I stand and take his attacks with a grin on my face, concealing any pain I feel. He stops and realizes his tactic isn't working. The silent spectators still stand tangled up around the pole and watch the evil smirk loom on Marluxia's face.

"Given up, have we?" I ask him, fearing the worst.

"I thought my scythe would scare you, hmph, you don't scare easily do you?" He takes slow, careful paces to where the boys are and takes a swing at them. They flinch, not giving him the satisfaction of the pain they MIGHT feel.

"Haha I knew you were useless. You can't even save a fellow member that needs your help the most. I always knew Xemnas was wrong. I would make better 'chosen one' than you" He says slowly, as if he were describing a painting. Well there's no denying that, but the words still hurt a tiny bit.

"Don't listen to him!" Axel outbursts, "the prophecy is right, he's just, jealous-" Marluxia swipes him. Axel doesn't yell and I think the frustration is building up inside the pink haired nobody. He unties Axel and pins him to the ground, situating the sharp peak of his scythe onto Axel's chest. Axel struggles, which makes his situation a lot worse as Marluxia pushes the tip in slightly and Axel is unable to contain the pain.

"Stop it!" I yell tears of both sadness and anger forming in my eyes. He shakes his head and laughs wickedly.

"Make me" He answers pushing the scythe in further. Axel yells even louder and Demyx whispers an audible 'No'.

Something surges inside me, a feeling of hatred and rage that I've never felt before on a scale like this. Then, my clenched fists stretch themselves open and two long sword-type things fill my empty palms, one in each hand.

_My weapon?_I think to myself slightly amazed. They're long and thick, with a hook at the end. Around my hand was a kind-of guard thing with nine spikes and the weapons are silver and dark purple in colour. I feel a rush of confidence flood through my body and I let out a chuckle. Marluxia glances at me his face drops. I swing my Double Nine Teeth Hooks and I stand ready to fight, smirking.

I slice the air with my weapon from long range and a dark coloured force is drawn and rushes at him like a wave to a beach.

"What, how?" he exclaims confused. I shrug, as if _**I**_ knew why or how any of this is happening. He swings his scythe at me and I block and the force sends us both backwards, Marluxia being more experienced lands on his feet. I stumble and land awkwardly on my back. Marluxia and I engage in a small battle, but then he hits Axel and the rage inside is triggered.

I feel as though I had exploded, physically and in the nearby glass I see dark purple smoke radiating off of my figure and my eyes have turned completely silver.

A pool of dark power swims at my feet, a growl sounds from deep within my throat and the darkness engulfs my limbs. Soon I'm completely covered and streams of darkness flow from my body.

I snarl at Marluxia and pounce, acting on instinct, but my style and stance is now, much like a fierce animal. My weapon has changed from silver and dark purple to silver with dark purple sparks dancing around whole thing, starting from my hands.

Although I'm aware of the surroundings and what is happening, I'm not in control of my actions. I see myself viciously attack Marluxia and I see him squirm as I pin him to the ground and claw at his torso. Amazingly, he starts laughing.

"This is all just a set up, by Xemnas himself, and you fell for it." I know if I could control myself, I would stop but, I didn't and I can't seem to change back to normal.

I stand back and snarl, about to pounce but Axel grabs me from behind.

"Okay, stop it now" Axel says holding me tighter. Unbelievably, the darkness explodes off me, and I'm back to my normal form.

"Wha-?" I ask shaking my head in disbelief and confusion. Familiar light beams emerge from thin air and all four of us are teleported back to the room I was in before.

"Well done Marluxia" I'm pretty sure I heard him say 'whatever' just before he left. Axel, Demyx and I stand next to each other waiting for anything to be said.

"Why weren't we told?" Axel finally asks.

"You didn't need to know"

"I think they had a right, after all, Axel did get stabbed in the chest" I say slightly annoyed at the price Xemnas was willing to pay for me to get my element. He ignored my statement and says:

"Well, you have the power of Darkness, and wield the Double Nine Teeth Hooks. I will leave it to your partner to name your title and your special attack, Demyx if that's okay with you. Name them wisely and you can use any help you wish" Xemnas explains glancing quickly at Axel.

"Okay" Demyx says, happily. We walk out of the room and head for the corridors, where the rooms rest. Approaching my door, I notice something different, underneath XIV, just as Roxas said, my 'name', LACEIX, is printed underneath.

"Welcome to the Organization" Axel says smiling at the sight of the door.

--

_Sorry for the delay, I had trouble writing this chapter and I'm still not 100% sure it's that good. Can't be to sure when the next chapter'll be out, I kinda need some solid idea, so please review!!!_


End file.
